


Raising a zebra

by madasrabbits11



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ace Lives, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, BDSM, Chronic Illness, Disability, Doctor - Freeform, Dom Emma Swan, Eventual Kink, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Kink Exploration, Physical Therapy, Sick Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Smut, Sub Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasrabbits11/pseuds/madasrabbits11
Summary: Regina mills' son is sick, but no one knows why.  he is constantly in pain, and every doctor is just brushing it off.  One of his doctors recommends him for physical therapy, and when they get there Regina is immediately enamored with one of the other therapists there, Emma swanessentially I suck at summaries, but henry is sick, I am not gonna say what with until he is diagnosed, but its a lot of what I have and I figure why not shed some light on it and how hard it is to get diagnosed.  I am a very kinky person, so this is gonna get spicy, and when it does that will be kinky so you have been warned.anyway, please give this a try cause that summary was shit
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 35
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is going to get kinky at some point, but I'll put nsfw and trigger warnings on anything, including medical crap cause I do have triggers around that  
> this will have some relatively mild swearing, and mentions of invalidations from doctors

Regina awoke that morning with a start, she had been having a nightmare about what could come of Henry's doctor's appointment that day, would the doctor help, or would she brush them off and tell her very clearly sick son that he was fine?

She started to make breakfast, but was interrupted by the pounding of feet down the stairs.

"Good morning my prince!" She said when he walked in the kitchen to greet her "how did you sleep?"

"Eh fine I guess" the 10 year old said "I woke up a bunch and had a rough time falling asleep, but I'll live. How about you?"

"I'm sorry honey. Hopefully the doctor today will help you be in a little less pain and hopefully that'll help the rest, okay?"

"I hope so" he said forlornly

As she finished his breakfast and put it out, he said "sorry, mom, I don't think I'll be able to have too much, I'm pretty nauseous today"

"You're nauseous, or you're nauseated?" She corrected

"Nauseated, I know, it just sounds odd"

"I know, I'm sorry you're nauseated" she said and frowned. They had to figure this out soon or her already underweight son may not get better at all.

They left an hour before the appointment started, and started their long drive from Storybrooke Maine to Boston children's hospital, the best pediatric hospital in the world. Only the best for her Henry.

When they got there they signed in at a kiosk and went up to Farley 4, where orthopedics was. Henry had been having joint pain for a while now and Regina was very worried. He felt like his joints were loose and moved, and his shoulder kept moving so one of the bones sat to the front of the shoulder and it really hurt him.

They were in the waiting room for only a few minutes before they called Henry Mills and a nurse brought him back to have his height and weight taken, and she followed. After those were taken they were brought to an exam room where they waited for a few minutes, although it felt like hours, before there was a knock on the door.

A woman with odd black and grey hair came in and introduced herself as doctor deVille, and Regina immediately didn't love her, but she wasn't going to judge yet.

After the appointment they got in the car, and Regina decided to let Henry tell her how he felt about the appointment

"Okay, what did you think of Dr DeVille?"

"I felt like she brushed me off, like this is real, it's not impossible, and that kinda hurt… is that okay?" He asked her sweetly

"Of course it is okay my prince, I agree, she brushed you off and acted like your pain wasn't real even though we both know it is. I'm glad she gave us the script for physical therapy though" she said calmly although inside she was raging. Who the hell did she think she was to tell her son that his pain wasn't real?

The next day Regina called to the physical therapy center in Storybrooke to set up some appointments for Henry for general joint pain physical therapy, every Tuesday and Thursday for the next 10 weeks with David Nolan, doctor of physical and occupational therapy, so she would have to take Henry over the next day for his first appointment. She then woke him up and got him ready for school because after all, this was just your average Wednesday with a sick kid.

They arrived 15 minutes early for the first appointment, and Henry jumped out of the car and promptly fell on his knee and yelled in pain. Regina went running to help him, but by the time she was there, he was walking away, just with a little bit of a limp. They walked into the building, and Regina had Henry say his name and that he was there to see David Nolan, and then they sat down in the comfy chairs and watched as people, some on crutches, some in wheelchairs, and some on foot, went by. After a few minutes a kind looking man came out of the hallway and called Henry's name, and they both got up.

Regina reached out her hand for him to shake and said, "hello, I'm Regina mills, this is my son Henry Mills, I take it you are his physical therapist Dr. Nolan??"

The kind looking man shook her hand "Yes, hi, I'm David Nolan, please, call me david, its very nice to meet you!" He said, and then high fived Henry and led them back past the gym which confused Regina, but then they brought them to the pediatric gym, which was the same but with smaller equipment. Noticing Regina's confusion he said "this gym we usually use with kids under 12, after that we move them up to the adult gym cause this gets too small, but unless we are using any of this equipment I like to just use the neuro gym back there, there are no other people so it tends to be more comfortable for the kids" he explained with a smile.

Once they got there Regina looked around. There were yoga balls, small weights, thick rubber resistance bands, and a bunch of tables all set to very low heights. There were also a lot of small children with adults, from what looked like newborns to someone who looked like they were just a very small adult who the adult equipment was too small for. David showed them over to one of the beds and stepped on a rail at the bottom a few times to make the bed taller, and then he turned to Henry, “Okay, so I am going to test your strength and flexibility. Normally I would do this with just one limb, but because all your joints are mean to you this is going to take the whole appointment, and while we’re doing this Im going to have your mom go with my colleague Emma to fill out some papers about borning insurance stuff that henry doesnt need to worry about” Regina looked where David pointed and almost fell over when she saw the most drop dead gorgeous blonde she had ever seen in her life. She had beautiful green eyes and long gorgeous wavy hair that sat effortlessly over her tank top and legging clad body and holy shit was it a good body.

“Uh mom?” Henry said, poking regina.

“Oh, sorry! I was completely spaced out of it” she quickly said. As it turned out she had been staring for a few minutes. “Regina mills, its nice to meet you” she said as she shook the blondes hand which was so nice and warm and soft. Goddamn regina had a crush...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma interact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna combine this and the last one cause theyre both pretty short, but then apparently people actually read and actually liked it so I decided add this on so no one misses anything  
> I dont think there are any tws to put on this, but I wrote it last night and I have a lot of brain fog so who knows and I sincerely apologize if there is anything triggering, Ill try to put notes in the future if there is anything when I write shit

Regina followed the gorgeous woman as she led her to another bed, all the while staring at her gorgeous ass. All of a sudden, Emma stopped and turned around, catching Regina staring at her, and regina turned a gorgeous shade of red, but emma just laughed it off and asked her to sit down, and then sat just a little bit too close to Regina to let her focus on anything but the blonde’s soft skin against her own and her sweet strawberry scent. The blonde then poked her and laughed while telling her “hey, regina? You there? I kinda need you to pay attention to this”

Regina snapped herself out of it and tried to focus, but it was very difficult with the beautiful brunette so close to her, but she quickly finished all the forms the had to fill out, and then Emma said “okay so it probably will be another few minutes for them with the strength exams and I doubt you want to interrupt, so if you’d like to wait here with me, I can explain what Charmings doing with your kid, plus that may help your stress, being a parent with a sick kid is really scary”

Regina blushed at the care the blonde seemed to give her without thought, and then laughed at the nickname, “charming?” 

Emma laughed too and explained “yeah, we all have nicknames, I'm the savior cause I work with a lot of super sick kids and sometimes that does save their lives, Davids charming cause he always has ladies falling for him, its just a cute joke the peds staff has I guess, usually I have a better filter and can not say it to parents though, sorry about that” she said apologetically.

“Aww thats sweet, Im glad you guys are close - I wouldn't want my son to have a care team that didn't work cohesively” regina said trying to pretend like the only reason she cared was for her son. She couldn't have feelings for this woman, they'd just met! “Okay, so why is he stretching my son's leg at that ungodly angle?” she asked, hoping to stop thinking about how pretty the other woman was

“Okay, so essentially what he is doing today is testing Henry’s flexibility and strength. There are 5 main reasons we see patients, decreased flexibility, increased flexibility, decreased strength, injury, or surgery. Decreased flexibility causes things like plantar fasciitis, which is when there is a too tight part of your leg, and it causes a lot of pain. Increased flexibility is what it looks like Henry may have, judging by that bendiness over there is called hypermobility. That is when a ligament is too stretchy, and it can be benign, it can be strived for, or it can cause a lot of pain. I am hypermobile, and it causes me to have a lot of what are called dislocations. That is when the bones in a joint entirely move out of place, and partially move out of place is called a subluxation. Im not sure if you noticed or if you were too busy staring at my ass while I walked over here” regina turned bright red again at that “but my knees subluxate to the sides and it can be pretty painful, but I keep active all the time, and that helps me a lot to decrease pain a lot, and get a killer set of abs” regina gasped at this, and felt her stomach heat up with arousal, she had a weakness for muscles, so hearing that this already gorgeous girl had abs? God Regina was in deep shit. "Then, decreased strength. This can be due to muscle atrophy, which is when muscles get really really weak, or just because someone is hypermobile and needs to protect their joints more than they already are, and so that brings us back to that, and then injuries and surgery are obviously unrelated cause Henry hasn't broken anything or had any surgeries. Does that make sense?"

Regina was in awe about how clearly this woman had explained everything. It felt like she was explaining so well, like Regina was a close friend, but also keeping it distant and just telling her the facts and not letting emotion get in the way. Just the way the mayor liked it. "Yeah, that really does, thank you so much Ms swan"

"How do you know my last name?" Emma said surprised

"Your name tag you idiot" Regina deadpanned back. It was so obvious that she couldn't believe the blonde had missed it.

"Okay, I think Charming is done with the exam, he's probably going to have Henry fill out a questionnaire which will gauge his mobility to track improvement between these exams which are done every 10 ish appointments to make sure insurance will still cover appointments, otherwise it gets real expensive real fast. That being said, we can either go over and you may be able to help with some of the questions, or we can keep talking and I think sometimes kids do better away from their parents because they can create a friendship and bond that makes it far easier for them to train, but it is up to you because a lot of times parents have a hard time leaving their kid alone, plus I'm training under David right now so I don't have my own appointments on days you and Henry are here, I only do Wednesdays in the pool" and Regina's mouth went dry and face went red at the thought of Emma in a bathing suit… abs out, strong legs… gods she had to get a grip on her horniness, this was getting out of hand!

"I think I'll stay, he needs more role models in his life and I think a doctor of physical therapy is a great example of an amazing one"

"Does he not have a father?" Emma asked hesitantly, not trying to overstep her boundaries

"No, he doesn't. I adopted him 10 years ago with my then fiance Daniel, but then a little while later he died, and I haven't had the time to date since, I am the mayor of my town after all" Regina said proudly

"Oh you're the infamous Regina mills? I've heard of you, a hard ass with a hot ass I believe" Emma said and smirked at the blush that spread across Regina's nose

"I… uhhhh…" Regina said, flustered "I don't think I'm that hard on people, am I?" And that got Emma's attention. From all the blushing and flustering she had seen, Regina was not only attracted to her, but also likely quite the submissive, and that made Emma very very happy.

They sat in comfort watching Henry and David work for a few more minutes until the appointment ended, and then went their separate ways. Luckily, they'd be back seeing each other twice a week for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma runs into Regina at the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there is a description of putting a hip back in, A) tw for that, but also B) DONT TRY THIS AT HOME  
> and I talk about the different types of EDS, I may have some incorrect info there, I really only know much about 4 types and there are a lot, so apologies for that

"Hey rubes!" Emma said as she walked into Granny's dinner. This was her favorite restaurant, and luckily her best friend happened to be the granddaughter of the owner, and the head waitress, so that got emma lots of free bear claws.

"Hey em! You seem chipper today, what's up?"

"I actually saw a really beautiful woman at work yesterday, and I think she liked me"

"Oooh do tell!" Ruby exclaimed with a laugh. "Please tell me this isn't a patient…"

"Oh gods no, David's patient's mom, she came in with her kid for his initial exam and I got to take her through the paperwork and then we talked a bit about what was happening"

"A patient's mom… is that much better?" Ruby questioned.

"He's not even my patient!"

"Yeah okay I guess that makes sen-" she started to say before Granny yelled over

"Hey stop your chit chatting and get to work"

"A bear claw a hot cocoa with cinnamon, I take it?" Ruby asked with a sigh

"Yeah, please" Emma replied, and then got lost in her own head, thinking about a certain brunette and her beautiful eyes and the intriguing scar on her lip

Emma jumped as she heard "Here you go!" And had her food placed in front of her

"Thanks, Rubes," she said, still daydreaming about Regina and her sick son. She wondered if there was a farther diagnosis that the kid needed, she wondered if he had other comorbidities, and she wondered if Regina was coping. Watching a sick kid was so painful for the parent, how was Regina dealing with that stress?

It had been 2 days since she had seen the brunette at work, and she was quite excited to see her again. Even if nothing happened between them, being able to be there and help a mother through taking care of a sick son would be so worth it.

Emma walked home from there, she hadn't been exercising as much as she needed to lately, and on her way home she passed the park. She looked over and saw a bunch of kids playing on a jungle gym, one of which had a mop of brown hair and was talking to his gorgeous brunette mother. Emma sadly was too tired and was currently walking on a subluxated hip to go over and talk to them, but just seeing that this mother was playing with her child outside was nice, no one had ever done that for her, so she was glad that this kid was getting that love and care he deserved.

Emma continued to walk home only to stop a few feet later deciding her leg was too painful to walk on, so she sat down on the ground pushed her leg behind her, like she was W sitting, and roughly shoved her thigh down and leaned to the right until she heard a loud thump and saw her femur drop down a good inch, and she cried out in pain as quietly as she could and closed her eyes tightly. Looks like she had dislocated, not subluxated it. She sat there for a good 5 minutes until the pain in her hip subsided slightly and she thought she could walk on it. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Regina standing over her looking worried

"...hey" Emma said lamely, "how much of that did you see?" She asked worried, hoping the other woman wasn't too worried about her or about what their similar conditions may mean for her son.

"I saw you and was walking over and then I heard you shout, and you looked like you were in a lot of pain so I didn't want to say anything" Regina explained, worried, "what happened?"

"So remember how I told you that I have hypermobility? And that that can cause dislocations of joints? That was me putting my hip back in. For me, I have about 10 or 20 dislocations and subluxations I need to put in a day, mostly shoulders, elbows, knees, and small joints, but every once in a while one of my hips will pop out. Hip dislocations are pretty much the most painful ones out there because there is so much muscle and bone and such around there, whereas shoulders are very easy to pop back in because they already have so much mobility to be able to do their shoulder thing, and the easier it is to get in the less painful it tends to be because there is far less movement needed to do so. I grew up in foster care, so I didn't get the treatment I should have for my joints, so that's part of why I'm this bad off for someone with just hypermobility and not any of the underlying conditions like ehlers danlos syndrome or Marfan syndrome, but also no one knows if I really do have just hypermobility or not because like to be honest, hypermobility spectrum disorder, which is my diagnosis, is not only a horrible name ‘hypermobility spectrum’, but a bullshit diagnosis. There is almost always something more at play if someone goes through the trouble of getting diagnosed, and the most common connective tissue disorder that causes this still can't be tested for genetically which is they hypermobile type of ehlers danlos syndrome" Emma explained, and then watched as Regina took in all this information

“Okay, that was a lot, what does that mean for Henry?” Regina asked, worried.

“Well, so we know he’s hypermobile, but as of yet he doesn't have any diagnosed comorbidities, or other conditions, so that is a good sign, and I’m not a geneticist and dont know his genetic history, so I can't say with any certainty that he has anything but HSD, that being said, there is a pretty good chance that it is hEDS, which is not very serious on its own. It could also be another type of ehlers danlos, which tend to be less painful but more serious in other ways although I don't know much about some of them, it could be marfans, but judging by his size and proportions I doubt it, or it could be something else, but for now we have to hope its HSD and that he’s entirely fine otherwise okay?” Emma rambled a little bit, this was something she loved talking about, especially to beautiful interested women, but she couldn’t shake a bad feeling about Henry's health. What if it was one of the bad types of EDS? How could she help Regina through all the trouble that some of those could cause?

“What do you mean ‘other types of EDS’?”

“Okay, so there are I believe 13 known forms of Ehlers danlos syndrome, which are all connective tissue disorders. Of those 13 types, there are a few things in common between most or all including the genetic component, which all have, hypermobility, which I believe most or all have, stretchy skin, most have, dislocations, most have, and more. There are some types like brittle cornea syndrome which I honestly don't know much about that are far rarer and less dangerous than say vascular which is very dangerous, but usually diagnosed in early childhood, and judging by what i've seen of your son I can almost guarantee he doesn’t have, and then there is classical and classical like which are pretty similar, surprise surprise, and those have the most skin issues and intestinal issues, but please, until Henry is symptomatic for something, or better yet until he has a diagnosis of something, dont assume the worst, assume the best and plan for the worst, yeah?” Emma was getting worried she was dumping too much on the poor mother, but she also didn’t want Regina to go home and google EDS and find something that was either false or that she hadn’t mentioned and get worried or paranoid for her son’s health.

“Wow that was a lot, but I do think that made sense, thank you so so much ms swan, I dont know how I can ever repay you for the calm direct explanation, that was so helpful I just - thank you.”

“Of course Regina, I am always here for you and for henry. How about I give you my number, that way you can text or call me if you have any questions or just want to talk, I'm here okay?” Emma watched as Regina flushed just a little bit when she offered her phone number. Wow this woman was cute…

“Okay, thank you so much again I… I'll text you soon so you get mine”

“Oh, and regina? Don't google your son’s symptoms or anything like that, it doesn't ever end well” Emma warned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More info on EDS from a foundation I dont like but we ignore that can be found at ehlers-danlos.com  
> and dont take any of this to be like "im hypermobile, do I have this serious health condition", being bendy is no cause for concern unless its painful for you or you have other health conditions that could be related, dont worry about it


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw for talk about the reality of chronic illness at the end, it's pretty depressing, but it is reality for a lot of people with chronic illnesses.

As Emma was walking home her phone chimed with a text from an unknown number.

R: hey, it's Regina, thank you so much again for talking me through all of this, it's really scary but you've been so helpful

E: of course! I wish I had someone to help me and help the people who were taking care of me to understand what was happening in my body and in the medical care system, so I always try to be there for people, especially when they're as gorgeous and kind as you 😉

Emma knew that that was risky to do, but judging by the blushes and amount of time Regina seemed to spend flustered… she thought it was a safe bet.

But then there was no reply for a minute.

And then two more.

E: hey, sorry if that came off as too flirty, I find you very pretty and I thought you liked me so I figured it was worth it but if I was wrong no worries, we can 100% be friends, I'm not just trying to get in your pants 😅

After a minute Emma's phone buzzed again.

R: I actually really do like you, but I thought you would never like me cause you know my son and you work with him and also just look at you so I was a little stunned to be honest, but very happy.

E: oh awesome! Would you like to maybe meet up then sometime?

R: I'd love to! I can have Katherine watch Henry and then I'm free pretty much any night.

E: hows Tuesday? You and Henry are the last people we have, so maybe Katherine could pick Henry up and I could take you out for a late dinner?

R: sounds awesome! I can't wait

Emma was over the moon. This woman was so gorgeous and kind and sweet and amazing with her son, and she, Emma swan, was going to take her out on a date.

As Emma got ready for work on Tuesday morning she was both excited and worried for their date. She and Regina had been texting back and forth all the time, talking about their days, about Henry, and getting to know each other. Emma had decided that going out somewhere after working all day would be really hard on her fatigue, but cooking would not only look like she just wanted to fuck, and also would be so tiring for her, so she decided to order in and just tell Regina flat out that she really liked her as a person and was in for more than just sex, nothing was going to happen that night, she just wanted to be at her house because she has very low energy when she saw her. 

She had most mornings off because peds didn't need too much staff during the school day, so she spent the morning cleaning her apartment and going to the store to get food for their dinner. She decided on steak with bacon seasoned brussel sprouts, mashed potatoes, and red wine sauce. Regina seemed like a red wine kind of girl, right? After she got back from the supermarket she decided to clean the kitchen, living room, and bathroom as much as she could, and tidy up her room a little just to be safe, but she was being careful to not get her hopes up of even kissing Regina tonight, plus she would not have the energy for anything more. Her fatigue had been really bad lately, to the point where she'd nap a few times a day and feel like shit before and after, but she just couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. That was the reality of living sick like she was, it was constant tiredness and doctors appointments weekly. It was therapy once a week, pt twice, and passing out all the time. It was hell on earth at times, but it was also how she lived, and it was who she was and she wouldn't change herself for the world.

Although a little less pain would be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so for those of you who are thinking omigod that's so terrible how can you go on, any of that shit, there are a few reasons I'm writing this the way I am. Part of it is that I want to bring awareness to these diseases, part of it is that I just want to write that kinky shit, but I also want to bring to light both the negatives and positives with chronic illness, and how it's a constant struggle, but also being sick has given me new perspective in my life, it has given me new friends I never would have had, and it has given me more reasons to live than I had before because of those friends and all. Between that and being out and transitioning(I'm nonbinary) I am the happiest I've ever been, so don't give me any of that pitying shit


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh the date was supposed to be in here, but like nah  
> Im about to write it and hopefully this time itll actually be up soon, sorry for not being around for a while, quarantine depression has been hitting hard and I broke up with my boyfriend and so I havent been in the brain to write about cute happy couples lol

Regina was worrying as to what to wear for the date on the morning of. At her work Emma wore workout clothing, and Regina didn't know where they were going, so how could she know what to wear?

She decided to text Emma and ask what to wear, and Emma replied a few minutes later by calling her.

"Hey!" Emma said when Regina picked up, "okay, so this is kinda unconventional, so I decided to call to explain it instead of doing it over text, plus I can't get my right thumb in for the life of me. Essentially I have really bad fatigue at times, and while this is by no means the worst it can be, I am very tired lately, so I nap once or twice a day, and I do very little other than work, so you can say no, but I would like to have you over to my house and we can order in Chinese food and watch a movie or something. And before you think it, I'm not just trying to get into your pants, we will talk at lengths before anything like that happens I promise, but I just would like to be able to see you, and for that right now means doing so at home, so if you're okay with that I'm glad, but if not no pressure, I'd never pressure you."

Regina thought for a second, "yeah, I'd love that, I'm sorry you're fatigued, but I'd love to have dinner, and well… I may not mind if you are trying to get in my pants" Regina said with a blush.

"Awesome!" Emma almost squeaked, "okay, wear something comfy and I'll take you here after Henry's PT, and you said Katherine can pick him up?"

"Yes, I asked her and she was more than happy I was 'getting out there' again and more than willing to babysit whenever it is needed, as is my sister"

"That's awesome, being a single mom must be so hard, especially for a sick kid, I'm so glad you have the support system you do, they sound amazing"

"They are. Okay, I am going to continue getting ready, and I'll see you at 5:30"

"I can't wait," Emma said before hanging up.

Regina decided on just wearing her work clothes, she had noticed Emma checking her out in them, so maybe she'd make Emma happy again. She didn't want to dress up for Emma, but if her clothing choices could make her comfortable and could also make the gorgeous woman happy, she'd be more than excited to do so.

On their way to PT Regina told Henry why he was getting picked up by Katherine. She said, "Henry, do you know why Katherine is picking you up today?"

"She told me you were going to "get some", whatever that means, and so that meant she has to watch me tonight, so pretty much I know it's not something I want to know" he said with an uncomfortable laugh.

"It's nothing like that hen, I have a date tonight and Katherine is just immature"

"Oooo that's awesome mom! I'm happy for you! With whom?"

Regina smiled at his correct use of the word whom, and explained "well actually one of the PTs, Emma Swan, she helped me with the paperwork last time, and then I saw her at the park and we talked some, and then we've been texting since, she's been very helpful to me in understanding what's going on with you and with all of this, and I think I really like her, is that okay with you? I will absolutely call everything off if you're not okay with it" she reassured 

"Of course I'm okay with it! I just want you to be happy, mom, plus, she is pretty" Regina blushed at that.

"She really is," she said with a smile.

When they got there Henry signed himself in and went back alone with David, and then Regina grabbed her laptop and started to work. She had to finish a few things for work before she could really go on her date, but as soon as she finished sending the last email her mind went straight to their date. Had she worn the right clothes? What if Emma was too tired or hurt too much? What if she had to leave early and help Henry? There was so much that could go wrong and Regina was just starting to spiral when she heard her name.

"Regina? You okay?" And Regina snapped right out of it. All thoughts of what could go wrong immediately left her mind and all she could see or think of was this gorgeous woman in front of her and how she would be her only focus for the rest of the night, and she grinned.

"Hello, Ms Swan, how are you today?"

Emma smiled and whispered "you have no idea what it does to me when you call me that" before pulling away and looking Regina over with an appreciative gaze.

Regina blushed deeply, groaned, and couldn't think of a response.

Then, Katherine came inside and with one look at Regina's bright red face burst out laughing. "So, I take it you're Emma?" She asked with a grin.

"That's me! And you're Katherine I assume? I'm glad Regina has you, being a single mom to a sick kid is a pretty shitty situation to be in without help, so I'm so glad you're there for her"

"Of course I'm there for her, she's always been there for me and I'll always be there for her, that's just the way it is" Katherine said like it was obvious, except it wasn't, not to Emma. She had never had a friend like that, not until she met Ruby, she had always had to do everything for herself, so seeing this friendship made her very happy for Regina.

Emma turned back to Regina, "Henry should be out in a minute, she and David were just doing their last exercise and then we can go!"

"Wonderful, thank you so much again, Katherine, I don't know what I'd do without you"

"Yourself, probably, whereas now you can do Emma" Katherine received a grin from Emma and a slap on the shoulder from Regina, and then went over to Henry who had just walked into the waiting room with David by his side.

"The kid did great today," David said. "You've got an awesome son here, Regina" he said before leaving to go back to the staff room, leaving the four of them alone again.

Regina and Henry hugged, and then Katherine took him to leave. Then, Emma turned around, "ready for the best date of your life?" She asked cockily.

"I was born ready" and Regina grabbed Emma's arm and let Emma lead her to her car, and then Regina was to follow Emma to her apartment. Suddenly Emma stopped.

"This is my ride!" Emma said proudly, and Regina burst out laughing. This could not possibly be an adult human person's car, who the hell would drive this god awful yellow monstrosity! "Hey! She's my baby! She's gotten me through a lot" Emma insisted.

"I'm sure she has darling, 'she' clearly has gone through a lot 'herself'" Regina said, teasing Emma on calling the car she. "it's very cute that you care this much about your car, dear".

"Hmph we've gone through a lot, okay! Come on, let's just go and get this date started already!" Emma said with a laugh, although this was a topic important to her, she also was able to talk about it light heartedly with this woman which she enjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next chapter Regina finds something she did not expect, and so they have quite the first date conversation...  
> should I do the teaser thingy? hmmm  
> oh, and y'all aren't getting any until I do, so lets hope I get to play with someone soon cause Im a horny ass bitch and gonna take it out on yall lmao  
> thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe my best friend is in surgery so Im distracting myself by writing, youre welcome!

When they arrived at Emma's apartment building they both got out of their cars and met at the door, and Emma led Regina inside. When they got into the elevator, Emma took the chance to tell Regina “I don't think I’ve gotten to tell you how absolutely gorgeous you look today yet. You. Look. Ravishing” she told her while checking out her beautiful body. She loved how the red dress hugged her curves perfectly, accentuating the perfection that is Regina Mills. She slowly started to move towards the other woman, pinning her against the wall of the elevator, before the bell chimed and Emma calmly left, glancing back to enjoy Regina’s flustered state before walking to her door and letting them in.

Emma let Regina take a moment to look around, and was very glad she had had the foresight to clean up, especially because she was tired enough now that there was a good chance that if they watched a movie, she would fall asleep part way through, and it'd be lucky if she didn't make a fool of herself when she woke up, she tended to be very grumpy and groggy when she woke up from naps, and definitely not date material, so this was going to be a fun time. Emma walked over and sat on her couch and offered the other side to Regina, not closing herself off, but also being careful to not make the other woman uncomfortable by putting them right next to each other. She grabbed the takeout menu from where she had left it before, and asked Regina what she would like to eat. After a little deliberation, they placed an order for delivery, and got to talking.

“Okay, so I know you're an amazing single mother, I know that your son is great and you have an awesome support system, I know that I have a lot in common with your son, but I want to know more about Regina Mills, not Regina, Henry’s Mom. How about we play a little game, pretend like we’re teenagers again?” Emma suggested.

“And what game is that?” Regina asked with a grin.

“One of us asks a question. The other one answers, and we go back and forth that way. They can be about anything, but just to be safe let’s play that if it gets too personal you can have something like ‘what’s your favorite memory of a lost loved one, or what’s your favorite color’, something deep but with the option of something light hearted to keep anyone from being uncomfy” This was a game Emma had taken from a story she had read, but because she knew she had some dark things in her past she may not want to go into, she figured introducing the comfort of having a choice couldn’t hurt. “I can start, was your childhood happy?”

“It had its moments, some good and some bad. My father was a wonderful man, but he died when I was younger, right before I adopted Henry, and my mother was awful at the time, but now we are quite close, distance can really change a lot in relationships. Tell me about the happiest day of your life?”

That was going to be a hard one for Emma, there were two days, and one of them may have ranked higher at the time, the day she got engaged to her ex, Lily, but looking back everything was wrong with that relationship, she was unhappy, she was controlled, and she was unsafe, and that's why she decided to go with the second choice. “The day I graduated school. I'm not the most book smart person out there, and school was a really rough time for me, I was in an unhealthy relationship and I was very depressed and not doing well, so the day I finished school and could finally move on from that part of my life was very happy. Plus, there was cake” Emma said with a laugh, she hadn't expected this to go so deep so fast, but she really wasn't opposed to it, she wanted to get to know the enchanting woman before her. “When did you realize your sexuality?”

Regina thought for a second, and then started talking. “When I was a teenager I always found girls pretty, I thought why not, girls are pretty, boys are pretty, everyone is beautiful, and then my mother got in the way. She had misguided views on homosexuality which she has since gotten past, but I thought it was so wrong that I would look at a girl and feel the same way I did when I looked at a boy. I didnt understand why it was so wrong, but I went with it, and so I didn’t really come to terms with the fact that I am pansexual until I was probably in my mid twenties and Henry was a kid. I saw in the media and in the world around me that there were people, gay people, lesbians, trans people, and more recently now nonbinary people who are all able to live as themselves, and so that made me really think about why I was hiding who I was, and so now Im just me”

“That's a beautiful story, regina” Emma said with a smile. “What do you mean about the nonbinary people?”

“Do you know what nonbinary means, emma?” Emma shook her head. “Okay, so there are transgender people, right, so people whose bodies dont match their brains genders, so there can be people who are assigned female at birth, so society tells them theyre women, but in their brains they know theyre men, and there can be people who are assigned male at birth but know theyre women, did that piece make sense?” Regina asked.

“Okay, so people's bodies are for the wrong gender, right?”   
“Yes, exactly. The thing is, there aren’t just two sexes. More than 1.5% of the world is intersex, so their bodies and or chromosomes arent binary, they dont fit into just male and female, and so brains can be like that too. Nonbinary people have always been around, different societies called them different things, like two spirit, but in our culture they were hurt for such a long time that it hasnt been until recently that these people have been able to come out and be themselves, and since I realized my mom not accepting me put me on a hard path through life, Ive strived to know everything I can about who Henry could grow up to be so that I can support him the best I can”

“Regina” Emma gasped. “You are such an amazing mother to Henry, he is so lucky to have you, thank you for explaining all that to me, that makes sense, and I'm so glad I know more now. I haven’t been nearly as involved with the LGBTQ community as I’d like, and I think that will stop now, it's a very important thing to be active and I haven't done that enough”

“Yes, I need to be more active as well. Maybe you, me, and Henry can all go to Boston Pride in June together, it's supposed to be awesome, if not a little bit capitalist.”   
Emma grinned at the fact that Regina already wanted her and Henry to do something together, especially something months from now. “I'd love that, that sounds amazing. Maybe we can even go to P town some day, although I don't know if that's somewhere Henry should go, I don't think I remember the swearing or kinks being too hidden there” 

Regina Blushed when Emma said “kinks”, but still questioned, “P town?”

“Its a town on Cape Cod, very gay, I love it there. Once I was there with my best friend and she went up to the cashier at the store we were in, and she goes ‘hey, Im ruby, and if you say Im the gayest person in this town you can go out with me’ it was quite the odd line, and unsurprisingly it didn't work, but it was fun to watch either way” Emma explained. “Anyway, I believe it was your turn to ask a question?”

“Were you accepted for your sexuality when you were a kid? Or, whats your favorite animal and why?”

“Thank you for using the two questions, I feel like even though I'm fine answering that, just having the option makes it feel more safe, so thank you. I was in some homes and wasnt in others, there were a few I was even thrown out of for being gay, but I hated those anyway so it wasnt a big deal, but for the most part I wasnt not accepted which was very good” she explained. “On a happier note, when do you think the food will get here?” she asked

“Oh that can seriously count as your question? I think 2 minutes, why did you become a PT?” regina asked.

“Growing up I spent a lot of time in physical therapy, and the way the body works always fascinated me, and then when I spent all my time working to make my body work right and learning about what was wrong with it, it became something I wanted to help others do, so I decided to become a pediatric PT and hopefully help kids like me end up in better places than I did. I want to help kids like Henry, and I want to do the things I love, so now I do this and I’m so happy with that” Emma said with a grin. Talking about what she loved really did make the blonde happy. There was a knock on the door. “Perfect timing!” Emma said excited for their food to be there.

Emma went to get the door, and Regina asked where the bathroom was. “The door next to the bedroom by the TV” Emma said without thinking, and brought the food in and grabbed plates. She was starting to get confused as to why Regina was taking so long, when she looked over and realized. All the doors had been shut, Regina had gone into the door on the other side of the bedroom, and the stuff in there was not something she had planned on talking about with Regina yet.

Regina had just walked into her dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe thisll be fun  
> thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *wants to make chapters longer*  
> Also me: wants to finish this chapter now and doesn't want to write out the entire test which will be long as hell, and I intend to write it all out*  
> So y'all get this  
> And ignore my shitty description of kissing, I have been in more long distance than short distance relationships and that combined with my aphantasia makes this hard to explain for now, but we should be all good soon *maniacal laughter*

“Sooooooooooooooo want to talk about what you just saw, or ignore it and forget it ever happened? Or you can leave now if you’d like, if that makes you uncomfortable you have no need to stay and I won't hold it against you I promise” Regina slowly turned around, and her face was about the color of a tomato.

“Was that what I thought it was?” she questioned.

“That is my dungeon. I am very into BDSM and kink, and that is where I play. I haven't had anyone to play with in quite a while which is why that room is kinda a mess, but if you thought it was a kink space, a dungeon, a play room, whatever you want to call it, that's what it is, and if you couldn't tell, it's not something I'm embarrassed about, it is a big part of my life, it's a big coping mechanism for my trauma, it is important to me, and it isn't anything you have to be involved in or have any interest in, don't worry, I was going to talk to you about this at some point, but I wasn't planning on today, but seeing as to how you found this, I don't think we have any other option, so, do you have any questions?” Emma was concerned Regina may judge her on this or run away scared, but it was quite the opposite. Regina slowly started smiling.

“I was hoping that's what it was. I've never actually been able to indulge in” and then she blushed even redder, if that was possible, “kinks, but I've always thought about it, If you're willing I'd love to have you teach me…” she said with a hopeful smile. With that, Emma walked over, and pressed her against the wall.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” Emma asked. Not because she needed permission, quite the opposite actually, but introducing someone to kink can be risky, so Emma decided to check in whenever she needed to, and before kissing for the first time was an important step.

Regina responded with a small nod of her head, and then Emma brought her lips to meet Reginas. She started slowly, not wanting to force anything on the brunette, but as she could feel her become more confident in the kiss, she started to move more, to deepen it, and she heard a soft moan. She took that as an invitation to involve her tongue, sucking and biting at Regina's mouth. She moved her hands so she was holding Regina's hands against the wall, pinning her, and holding her hips against Reginas to keep her from moving. She slowly moved down the woman’s neck, leaving hickeys as she went, and then went back up, careful to not go too far. After a little while of pinning Regina against the wall and kissing her as deeply and as fiercely as she could want, and was really starting to feel the arousal pool between her legs. At that point, she pulled away. Regina groaned at the loss of contact, but was still very starry eyed at the kiss. That had been better than most of the sex she had had in her life, that one kiss had felt more safe, loving, and hot than any time she had been with Daniel, and that was really saying something.

“We’ve got to eat before this gets cold. Maybe another time we can eat out” Emma said with a grin, and Regina stumbled and stuttered.

“Uhh um I… uhhh Im just gonna…” and then regina grabbed a plate and some food and sat on the couch. Emma guessed maybe wait a little before making everything a sex joke, she didint think she could handle the cuteness of a constantly flustered Regina.

Emma sat down next to regina, put an arm over her shoulder, and felt the older woman cuddle a little closer to her. “Before you get too comfortable, would you like to watch a movie or keep playing the game? We can also talk about the kink stuff if youd like. I dont have enough energy to play today, but Id love to talk if you want, or we can just let stuff happen when it happens, whatever you like my queen”. My queen would seem like a title for a dominant person, but in this case she was using it so affectionately that it really wasn't, and Regina blushed at that. Emma really couldn't get over how cute it was when Regina blushed, and she did blush a lot.

"I think… um maybe what if we went through to see if our kinks are compatible?" Regina suggested shyly.

"There is a website, it's like bdsmtest.org or bdsmtest.com I'm not sure, but it can give us metrics for what percent of a lot of things we are and we can go from there. How's that sound?"

"Okay, how about we both do that on our phones and then when we are both done we can share them?" Regina was slowly becoming more confident which Emma was very proud of her for.

As they both started to look for the test, Emma came up with an idea, "what if we take them out loud? You say what the question is and what your answer is, and I do the same. Not only does it build trust and lack of judgment, but it's also fun, plus I get to see your beautiful face flushed yet again" and Regina promptly blushed at the compliment, but agreed nonetheless. Emma was going to have a fun time with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this wasn't too short, thanks for reading!  
> And lucky y'all for 3 updates in one day, I had time and my best friend was in his surgery, so I needed distraction, and he was fine and now I just can't sleep lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeyyy a new chapter!  
> Emma and regina take the BDSM test, and then talk a little about their kinks and stuff.

“Okay, I am a bisexual or pansexual woman between the ages of thirty one and thirty five who wants the longer test…” regina said under her breath. Emma smiled at how cute she was yet again, this just wasn’t fair.

“Hmm and I am a homosexual woman between the ages of 26 and thirty…” Emma replied, hoping to see what the older woman's reaction would be to her confirmed sexuality and age. “Okay, first question, ‘I want to be dominated, especially in the bedroom’, are you comfortable talking about answers we can”

“Absolutely, very definitely…. Yes,” Regina said with a blush.

“I do not at all, how about outside of the bedroom? LIke having someone open a door for you, lead you, or order for you?” Emma asked, she wanted to gauge what would make regina comfy on dates and what would just feel controlling.

“I really like all of those as long as I'm comfortable in the relationship, it makes me feel safe and loved,” Emma was really glad Regina was opening up to her.

“Okay, are you a masochist?”

“I… yes, I definitely am, I've always liked pain, but I never thought about the after effects, but… yes, definitely” Regina was so red she matched a tomato, and Emma couldn’t get enough of it.

“I am a little bit, but mostly a sadist” Emma said nonchalantly, this was something she talked about all the time with her friends, she had even taken this quiz with Ruby a few times, it wasn't some huge taboo thing to her, it was just life.

They continued to go through, and it was pretty uneventful. Regina spent the whole time red as a tomato, and Emma just kept getting more and more turned on by thinking of her and Regina trying these things.

When they got to the question “I would like it when my partner is completely tied up during sex/bdsm” regina looked at emma in the eyes and shyly asked “mistress can we please try that” and the way she asked that was just too cute and sweet and hot as hell.

“I would like nothing more than to tie you up and torture you like the little whore you are” Emma whispered, and then moved to connect their lips again, her body hovering over the brunettes.

When the pulled apart Regina's chest was heaving, she clearly was enjoying herself and Emma was very proud.

“‘I believe that there is a natural order of things, which dictates that men are dominant and women are submissive.’ What the hell?” Regina yelled, completely enraged at the absurdity that was that question.

“That is horrible I can't believe they have that question, what the fuck?” Emma fully agreed.

“I like being forced into submission, but I also like to submit on my own, what should I put?”   
“I think just put it like partway between the middle and the green end and we will just know you're both an adorable brat who thinks she can get away with things, and an adorable amazing good girl for me”

When they were both finished they compared results. They were as expected, quite compatible. Where Emma was a dominant, Regina was a submissive, Emma a sadist and Regina a masochist, Emma a rigger and Regina a rope bunny, and on for most of the test, the one thing that was surprising was apparently regina categorized as a mommy, but that was probably just her maternal instincts showing through. Overall doing that had been very interesting and informative, but not all that surprising if you went into it expecting Regina to be a kinky sub, which Emma had. Then, they got to talking about it.

“Okay, what if we play the game from before, but with sex stuff?” Emma asked.

“I believe it was your turn, dear”   
“Okay, let's start easy, have you ever engaged in any kinks?” was Emma's first question.

“I actually haven’t, I hadn't realized it was something I would be interested in until I walked into your… room, and started thinking about how it would feel, and now I can’t get it out of my head” Regina said honestly. “What do you find attractive about me?”   
“Okay, so this one is quite complicated, not only is it a long list, but my attraction is abnormal, I feel very minimal attraction to a person, and most of it is to the action itself, so I look at you, and holy shit youre beautiful, but I feel very little more attraction to you than I do to anyone else. I haven’t looked into labels too much, but I think Im somewhere on the ace spectrum, so it isnt the person, its the act that gets me going, but I still have quite the high sex drive so I dont think about it too much. If I were to give you a list of kinks and sex related acts, would you be comfortable checking off yes, maybe, and no on that list?”

“Sure, that sounds like a good idea, how about we keep doing this, and then I can make a google doc and make it quite fancy and easy to read later?” Regina suggested.

“Okay, that sounds awesome!” Emma replied. They continued talking and joking and getting flustered all night.

As it got close to the time Regina really should be getting home by, she got up, and then paused. “What should I call you? Emma, Mistress, master, miss…?”

Emma grinned at that, “How about Miss Swan, we know you like that one already. Thank you so much for asking, I am so proud of you for doing that, my girl”   
“Miss swan, before I leave, may I have another kiss?” Regina shyly asked.

Emma walked over, placed her hands on Regina’s hips, and slowly brought their lips together. Softly this time, not for lust at all, just to show their love and comfort. When they finally broke apart, Regina kisses Emma on the cheek, and then left, grinning to herself about how wonderful the whole night had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a list, and so that'll be the next chapter, just the yes/no/maybe list, it was too long and too much work to add to this  
> also I think Im gonna start writing another fic thats a highschool AU where Regina is gonna have DID and the evil queen and roni are alters and stuff cause apparently I love educational content lmao


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is gonna be hella boring, my apologies, everyone  
> Tw for mention of r*pe and ag*play

R: This document has the whole list of kinks and my yes, no, maybe.

E: Awesome, I’ll take a look and add mine!

Age play R: no E: no

Anal sex R: Yes E: Yes

Anal rimming R: yes E: yes

Anal plugs R: yes E: yes

Anonymous sex R: no E: no

BalloonsR: no E: no

Beating (Hands, Implements) R: maybe E: maybe

Being sexually serviced R: no E: yes

BisexualityR: what the hell? E: no Im gay?

Biting R: yes E: hell yes

Blindfolds R: maybe E: yes

Blood play R: no E: no

Bondage,R: yes E: yes

Suspension/Heavy Bondage, R: yes E: yes

Shibari/decorative R: Maybe E: yes

Branding R: maybe E: maybe

Breath Play R: no E: no

Breeding R: no E: no

BruisesR: yes E: yes

Bukkake Cage ConfinementR: no E: no

CaningR: yes E: yes

CBT (Cock & Ball Torture) R: no E: no

Chains R: yes E: yes

Chastity R: yes E: yes

Choking R: yes E: yes

Clothespins R: maybe E: yes

Clown play R: no E: no

Cock rings/straps R: no E: no

Cock worship R: maybe E: yes

Collar & leash R: Yes E: yes - excited, are we?

Corsets R: no E: no

Costumes/lingerie/fetish wear R: maybe E: maybe

Cross-dressing R: no E: no

Crushing R: no E: no

Cuckold R: no E: no

Cuffs R: yes E: yes

Cunnilingus (Giving/Receiving) R: yes E: yes

Dacryphilia (Crying fetish) R: no E: no

Daddy/Mommy R: no E: no

Diapers R: no E: no

Dildos/vibrators R: yes E: yes

Dirty talk R: sometimes E: yes

Double penetration R: yes E: yes

Enema play R: no E: no

Erotic dancing R: maybe E: maybe

Erotic photography/video R: no E: no

Exhibitionism/public play R: maybe E: yes

Eye contact restrictions R: no E: no

Face Sitting R: no E: yes

Face slappingR: yes E: yes

Feeding R: no E: no

Fellatio (Giving/Receiving)R: no E: no

Financial R: no E: no

Fisting (Anal/Vaginal) R: yes E: yes

FloggingR: yes E: yes

Following ordersR: yes E: no

Food play/SploshingR: no E: no

Foot worshipR: no E: no

Furry fetishR: no E: no

GagsR: yes E: hell yeah

Group sex/gang-bangR: yes E: yes

Hair pullingR: yes E: yes

Hairbrush spankingsR: maybe E: yes

Hand jobs (Giving/Receiving)R: no E: no

HeterosexualityR: no E: no

High heelsR: yes E: yes

Hook suspensionR: no E: no

Human furnitureR: no E: no

Humiliation (verbal/physical)R: yes E: yes

Ice cubesR: yes E: yes

IntercourseR: yes E: no

IntimidationR: no E: no

KissingR: yes E: yes

KneelingR: yes E: no

Labia TortureR: no E: no

LactationR: no E: no

Leather restraintsR: yes E: yes

Mani/Pedi (Giving/Receiving)R: no E: no

Marks (Giving/Receiving)R: yes E: yes

Massage (Giving/Receiving)R: no E: yes

Master/slaveR: yes E: yes

Material/fabric R: yes E: yes

Medical PlayR: no E: no

Military style interrogationR: no E: no

MummificationR: no E: no

Nipple play/tortureR: no E: no

ObjectificationR: no E: no

Orgasm denialR: yes E: yes

Outdoor sexR: maybe E: maybe

Over-the-knee spanking R: yes E: yes

Phone sexR: maybe E: maybe

Pain (mild to severe)R: yes E: yes

PiercingR: maybe E: no

Pet PlayR: no E: no

PinchingR: maybe E: maybe

Pornography (Watching/making)R: no E: no

PregnancyR: no E: no

ProlapseR: no E: no

Punishment Scene R: yes E: yes

Pussy/cock whipping/spankingR: yes E: yes

Rape play R: no E: no

Riding crops R: yes E: yes

Taboo play R: no E: no

(race/religion/etc.)

Saline injection R: no E: no

Scat R: no E: no

Scratching (Giving/Receiving) R: no E: no

Serving as a maid/butler R: no E: no

Shaving R: no E: no

Shoe/boot worship R: no E: no

Sissification R: no E: no

Skinny-dipping R: no E: no

Slutty clothing R: yes E: yes

Spanking R: yes E: yes

Spitting/saliva R: no E: no

Spreader bars R: yes E: yes

Standing in corner R: no E: no

Stocks R: yes E: yes

Strap-on play R: yes E: yes

Swallowing semen R: no E: no

Swapping/Swinging R: no E: no

Tattooing R: no E: no

Teasing R: yes E: yes

TENS Unit R: no E: no

Tickling R: yes E: yes

Triple Penetration R: yes E: yes

Urine play R: no E: no

Violet Wand R: no E: no

Vomit/rainbow play R: no E: no

Voyeurism R: no E: no

Water R: no E: no

Whips R: yes E: yes

Wooden paddles R: yes E: yes


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, just a note

Hey, sorry for not updating this is so long, I do plan to come back to it, I just had someone at my house for 3 weeks, and during that time my girlfriend kinda died, and I do mean kinda, I'll work it into the story somewhere, and I'm doing better now but I am going to stay at a friend's house for a little while so I won't be able to update sadly

On the bright side I did infact get laid, so that was nice, although our situation is more than abnormal, so it won't help me write much

Guess I'll have to just use my fantasies *shrug*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! please leave a comment if there was something I need to explain better, and I hope you read the next chapter which I lowkey may post later today cause Im about to start it, but there probably wont be any schedule, sorry!


End file.
